


Red vs. Blue Drabbles

by SoloShikigami



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Songfic, Tea Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6908449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/pseuds/SoloShikigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of five drabbles that I had written for a Red vs. Blue Slash LJ Community for a contest I ran.<br/>Drabble 1 - Church's Girlfriend - Donut tells Church how he feels about Tex<br/>Drabble 2 - Grif vs. Simmons - Just a quick comparison at how they behave as lovers.<br/>Drabble 3 - Love A Man in Denim - Tucker finds an old pair of jeans. Church notices.<br/>Drabble 4 - Knitted = Love - Grif and Simmons talk sweater vests.<br/>Drabble 5 - Jasmine or Earl Grey? - Caboose and Donut throw a tea party for the Gulch!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red vs. Blue Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just posting it all together :-P Hope that's okay.

Church’s Girlfriend

 

            “Hey, you!” a voice echoed over Blue Base.

            Church was patrolling on the top of the base and cringed at the voice. He wasn't in the mood to be annoyed today. He walked to the edge to see who was yelling.

            “What do you want?” Church asked; he was a little surprised to see the pink-armored Spartan standing on the ground below.

            “I don't like your girlfriend!” Donut shouted.

            “What?! No shit! No one likes her! She tried to blow your head off! Besides, since when was it any of your goddamn business?!”

            “I think you need a new one!” Donut said.

            Under the helmet, Church raised and eyebrow. If it were Grif, Simmons, or Sarge, he would have just shot at them. They were annoying in one way or another. But this was Donut; he was harmless, however now he was getting on Church's nerves.

            Church hopped off the base, his hands gripping his sniper rifle. Maybe a warning shot to the foot wouldn't be out of line.

            “Seriously, what the hell is wrong with you?” Church asked.

            Donut's head tilted slightly as he stepped forward.

            “I could be your girlfriend,” Donut said gently.

            Church stepped back. “Donut, have you lost your-”

            He was cut off when Donut stepped forward again and put his hands flat over the helmet where the mouth would be. Sure, it didn't keep Church from talking, but the shock of the action was enough.

            “Hey, you, I know that you like me,” Donut purred as he pressed closer. “And no, it's not a secret.”

            Church blinked. “Donut, are you singing Avril Lavigne?”

            Donut giggled, reaching down to take Church's hands in his and his pressed his visor against the other.

            “Any second you'll be wrapped around my finger, cause I can do it better. There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in? She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinkin'?”

            Church shook his head. “You're such a fucking dork.” He sighed, shaking his head before making a motion towards the base. “Come on.”

            Inside his helmet, Donut grinned.

            Mission, accomplished.

- 

-

-

Grif vs. Simmons

 

            Grif loved the way his lover's body flushed as he undressed him. Every time with Simmons was like the first time. Grif could feel his lips quiver as they kissed, the muscles of his stomach twitched as his fingers brushed over them when taking off his shirt or peeling off the bodysuit. The green eyes were always wide with arousal, tinted by a hint of nervousness, the soft, breathy moans from his throat drew lust-filled growls from Grif as he entered him. Once he was fully inside him, he always wrapped his arms around Simmons, feeling complete.

            Simmons knew that Grif could be rough, but that's what made their time together that much better. Grif was always so careful, his touches were soft and he always moved slowly. Sometimes when he thought about it, he wanted to tell Grif not to treat him like he was made of glass. But when he looked into his eyes and their lips met, everything changed. Simmons got butterflies in his stomach, blood rushed to his groin when their bodies met, sweat-slicked skin sliding against each other, always a perfect rhythm. Every time felt like a first time.

            Neither one of them would have it any other way.

- 

- 

- 

Love a Man in Denim

 

            Tucker grinned at himself in the mirror; he had to admit, he still looked awesome in jeans. Sure, they felt a little tight, but who cared? Certainly not Tucker.

 

            “It's just too bad that there's no one around to appreciate it,” Tucker said with a sigh, turning and glancing at his own ass in the mirror before leaving his room.

 

            Tucker had to walk through what passed as the living room to get to the kitchen. Church was sitting on the beat up old couch.

 

            Church glanced up from his book. “Tucker, what the fuck are you wearing?”

 

            “What, you never saw a pair of blue jeans before?” Tucker said, walking past Church to the kitchen.

 

            Church watched Tucker's retreating backside and wondered how the hell he fit into those jeans. He caught himself drooling and decided that something had to be done about it.

 

            Tucker looked through the cabinets, grumbling to himself about how there was never anything to eat. He started rummaging through one of the last cabinets when he saw Church leaning in the doorway.

 

            “Hey, want something? That is, if I can find anything,” Tucker asked.

 

            A can fell. Tucker swore, then bent to pick it up. Church stiffened for a micro-second before he moved forward and grabbed Tucker by the hips as he stood. Tucker stood straight up, but realized that was a slight mistake, as it only pressed the back of his body to Church's front and he knew exactly what was poking his rump.

 

            “Tucker,” Church murmured as he licked at Tucker's earlobe. “You should know better than to wear such tight jeans around the base. Against regulation and shit.”

 

            “Psh, isn't it also against regulation to fuck your fellow soldiers?”

 

            Church bit his neck lightly. “Probably. But you keep telling me I'm not your CO.”

 

            Tucker was going to say something, but Church wrapped his fingers into the belt loops of the jeans and pulled Tucker closer against him.

 

            Okay, so there was one person who could appreciate Tucker's sexy jeans.

- 

- 

- 

Knitted = Love

 

            “Simmons, seriously?”

 

            “What? The classics never go out of style.”

 

            “I think this just solidifies your status as the nerdiest man in the known universe. Possibly beyond.”

 

            “Shut up, Grif.”

 

            “Oh, come on!” Grif held up the article of clothing. It was cream with maroon and black diamonds. “Sweater vests are the quintessential part of the nerd wardrobe and you have not one, but many, and I swear you have damn near every color in existence!”

 

            Simmons scowled and tore the sweater vest from Grif's hands. “Okay, fine, yeah, I wore them a lot as a kid, Mom said it was only right to dress proper for school and I guess the habit stuck with me up to the day I enlisted.”

 

            “Oh, hell, you're wearing one now.”

 

            Grif grinned as Simmons' ears turned red. Sure enough, he was, it was maroon and orange, a detail that didn't escape Grif's eyes. Simmons' scowl deepened and he turned to leave. Grif shook his head and followed, taking Simmons by the shoulders and pressing him up against the wall.

 

            “You didn't let me finish telling you how sexy I think you look in them,” Grif murmured into his ear.

 

            Simmons chuckled. “And you call me the nerd, nerd-lover.”

 

-

Jasmine or Earl Grey?

 

            Church scowled and glared daggers at anyone who looked at him. He was _not_ happy and he really didn't want to be in his position.

 

            Sarge also didn't look too thrilled to be there, sitting across the table from a bunch of back-stabbing Blues. Though his dissatisfaction was for Donut, he directed most of it to Grif, muttering threats and insults under his breath.

 

            Simmons just looked annoyed, like a big brother who was duped into going to a movie with their younger sibling. His cyborg eye twitched sporadically.

 

            Grif and Tucker both seemed neutral, both making peace with and resigning to their fate. Both figured it was better than working or making plans; in fact their only planning at the moment involved the exacting of revenge on their respective teammates.

 

            “Would anyone care for more tea?” Donut asked, holding up a white teapot bedecked with pink flowers.

 

            “I would, Miss McMuffin!” Caboose said, holding out his blue teacup with a wide grin.

 

            Donut smiled as he filled the cup. “Anyone else?”

 

            There were varied murmurs of “no,” “fuck off,” and “pansy,” all of which Donut ignored or shrugged off. He poured himself some tea and took a biscuit from the large plate in the center of the table.

 

            “Caboose, why didn't you invite Tex?” Donut asked.

 

            “Because she is mean, and mean girls do not get invited to tea parties,” Caboose said.

 

            “But mean guys are okay?” Tucker asked, glancing at Church and Sarge.

 

            Caboose blinked. “Well, you do not shoot at me or try to make me a ghost.”

 

            “I'm bored, you guys suck,” Grif muttered, crossing his arms.

 

            Donut glanced at him. “Caboose, would you be a dear and get more cookies? There is a box above the refrigerator.”

 

            “Okay!”

 

            They all watched Caboose leave, and as soon as he did, the unwilling “guests” of the tea party got to their feet; a few so fast their chairs fell over.

 

            “What in sam hell-”

 

            “What the fuck is wrong with you?!”

 

            “If you think I'm staying-”

 

            “You're such an ass!”

 

            Donut calmly took a sip of his tea as the protests and insults exploded around him, then, just as calmly, he reached under his seat and tossed some CD's, papers, and a video tape on an empty space on the table. The others stared at the items, and then back at Donut, who had an easy, knowing smirk.

 

            “And I know neither one of you have jack on me,” Donut said. “So unless you want me to broadcast what you don't want known, you will sit down and make Caboose's birthday tea party an enjoyable one.”

 

            “Found them!” Caboose said as he hurried back to them.

 

            Grimaces, glares, and uncomfortable looks were shot at different angles around the table as they slowly took their seats and Donut snatched his evidence back to place safely under his seat once more with a satisfied smile. He was sure that this would solidify his new reputation as a hero, liar, blackmailer, and master of information retrieval and penetration.


End file.
